Ai oboete imasuka
by SofiaLight
Summary: Elle fut l'amour de son enfance, mais le destin les sépara... Après des années, lui Kazekage et elle une exilée.. Leur amour pourra-t-il tout surmonter? Ou sera-t-il détruit par les obstacles? Viens le découvrir Fic traduite


¿Ai Oboete Imasuka

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

Bon! Me voici pour la deuxième fois avec Gaara!! Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnole de Hyuga Ahnny que j'ai vraiment apprécié... Alors donnez moi votre avis !! et VIVE GAARA !! lol

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'anime Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas (même pas Gaara ¬¬ pas juste)

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai écris cette histoire car je pense qu'aucune des filles de Naruto ne mérite Gaara... et donc j'ai pensé lui créér son âme soeur et voila le resultat

**Note de la traductrice**** :** Je pense la même chose que Ahnny... Bon je vous laisse avec l'histoire...

_Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles_

Le soleil brillait fortement sur le village caché du désert, les habitants de celui-ci semblaient un peu nerveux, on pouvait voir quelques ninjas aller dans tous les sens sur les toits. Et la cause de tout cela estait le récent kidnapping du Kazekage.

Quelqu'un s'approchait lentement à l'entrée du village, quelques gardes observèrent méticuleusement au nouveau mais ils ne lui firent pas trop attention car le protecteur de sa fine taille montrait qu'il appartennait au village.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la nouvelle arrivée comenta à Observer l'endroit pendant qu'elle Marchant vers le bâtiment où devrait être le Nouveau Kazekage.

- Pourquoi il y a t-il autant de ninjas dans le villlage ? se demanda la kunoichi aux cheveux noirs de jaie- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave durant mon absence ?

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres avant d'arriver à destination et fixa le bâtiment

-Tout a changé pendant ces 2 ans, je suis heureuse d'être à la maison...

La kunoichi reprit sa marche et arriva devant la porte du bâiment où se trouvait un ninja en train de surveiller l'entrée.

-Excusez-moi mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas entrer- lui dit le ninja se plaÇant devant la porte et empêchant le passage.

-Comment Ça que je peux pas passer ?? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?- demanda la jeune fille outrée

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne laisser passer à personne- explica le ninja- Ça m'est égal qui vous êtes ou le motif de votre venue.

-Ah oui ? Alors... dites-moi où je peut trouver Temari –répondi la kunoichi qui en avait un peu marre

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? –questionna le ninja. Avec ça il termina avec le peu de pacience de la fille à la peau aussi blanche que celle du kazekage.

-DITES LE MOI SEULEMENT !! –s'exclama la jeune d'environ 15 ans très en colère, et avec un regard meurtrier elle continua sérieusement- Ou vous finirez mort...

En écoutant la kunoichi il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et une sensation bizarre qui le fit trembler.

-Temari-san patrouille à la frontière- répondit rapidement le ninja, craignant pour sa vie

-Pourquoi est elle..

-Car Kazekage-sama a été kidnappé- coupa le ninja

-Le Kazekage? Qui est l'actuel kazekage ? demanda la kunoichi intriguée

-Gaara-sama est l'actuel Kazekage. Il a été kidnappé mais un groupe de Konoha est parti le sauver

-G-Gaara es-est le K-Kazekage ?

-Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? -demanda le ninja désagréable. Grave erreur, elle sorti rapidement un kunai et le plaça sur son cou de façon menaçante- Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Ne dit à personne que tu m'as vue ou tu ne vivras pas longtemps- menaÇa-t-elle

Elle rangea le kunai et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Un jounin qui avait observé tout s'approcha du ninja qui avait été victime de la furie de la jeune fille.

-Ça va ?-dit-il tranquilement

-Hai. Mais qui se croit elle?

-Tu as eu de la chance, car normalement elle t'aurait tué même en sachant que tu es de son village. Elle c'est Satome Aiko, curieusement son nom signifie enfant de l'amour

-Je crois qu'elle devrait s'appeller Akane enfant colérique. Elle est vraiment effroyable

_(effroyable n'est pas vraiment le bon mot dans ce contexte, peut être épouvantable, en fait le mot devrait dire « qui provoque de la terreur »)_

-Je voudrais savoir ce que t'as demandé Aiko

-Elle voulait entrer mais je ne l'ai pas laissé et donc elle m'a demandé où était Temari-san .

-Aiko cherchait Temari? Incroyable... On dirait qu'elle s'en souvient encore

-Elle m'a aussi demandé pourqui le village est en alerte. Elle a réagit bizarrement quand elle a su que Gaara-sama est le nouveau Kazekage

-Tu ne devait pas lui dire ça BAKA ! –s'exclama le jounin- Maintenant j'aurais des problèmes KUSO !

Le jounin entra dans le bâtiment maudissant silencieusement. Maintenant il doit informer ses supérieur sur l'aparition d'une certeine jeune fille.

Loin du village, aux frontières de Suna se trouvait Temari, qui observait la forêt, et un groupe de ninjas, surveillantles enlentours.

-La cachette de l'énemi devrait être dans cette direction...-dit Temari tristement- Désolée Gaara

On pouvait entendre les chants des oiseaux et le soleil les illuminaient. A ses cotés se trouvait une jeune fille, les cheveux chatains. Très inquiète elle aussi, elle observait dans la même direction et se souvenait...

_**Flash back**_

_La plupart des ninjas de Suna avaient été réunis et tous écoutaient un ninja dont la face gauche du visage était cachée:_

_-C'est ça la situation actuelle -dit il quand il finit d'expliquer les circonstances- Le kidnapping du Kazekage est secret d'Etat! Pourtant, vous devrez agir comme si l'information s'était déjà filtrée._

_La jeune fille écoutait attentivement le ninja, mais se sentait terriblement inquiète, Temari à ses cotés se montrait quelque peu plus tranquille, mais on pouvait lire le désarroi dans son regard._

_-Il est très probable que les pays voisins essayent de nous attaquer en profitant du désordre. Ne pensez pas être de simples patrouilles frontalières! Dès que vous êtes prêts, partez là-bas!!_

_**Fin flash back**_

Elle est maintenan triste et regarde le sol plongée dans ses souvenirs. Temari, qui se trouve à ses cotés, se rendit compte de la situation.

-Qu'y a t il Matsuri?-demanda-t-elle en la ramenant à la réalité

-Tu croit vraiment que ce que nous faisons c'est bien?- questionna-t-elle sans regarder la blonde.

-Le quoi?- dit Temari, intriguée

-Gaara-sama a été séquestré et au lieu de le rechercher, nous sommes la à attendre des enemis qui ne viendront peut-être pas

-Ce sont les ordres d'en haut. On doit obéir -répondit elle, sérieuse mais en colère

-Jamais!-s'exclama Matsuri- Gaara-sama est...Il est notre Kazekage!!

-Je le sais!-contra-attaqua Temari- C'est mon frère!!

Matsuri comprit son erreur, comprit que pour Temari la situation était plus dificile: -Je suis désolée..

Ils sentirent la présence d'un ninja s'aproximant à vive allure, et se préparèrent pour la possible attaque, mais cette personne arriva en un clin d'oeil face a Temari

-**Anata wa dare desuka? (1)**- s'exclama Temari menaçante, et les ninjas encerclèrent la nouvelle venue- répond tout de suite!

-Tu m'a oublié Tem'?

Quand cette dernière vit qu'elle était de son village elle baissa son arme et se raprocha de la kunoichi, l'observa minucieusement et reconnu ces méches brunes sur les cotés de son visage et celle de son front qui arrivait sur son nez.

_**Flash back:**_

_Il y a environ 3 ans, Temari et ses frères s'entrainaient_

_-Bravo Gaara, on dirait que tu a maintenant 2 élèves! Mais on dirait qu'une d'entre elle est très maladroite avec les armes._

_Gaara regarda sa nouvelle élève qui essayait de maintenir une simple arme correctement mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ferma les yeux lentement et croisa les bras._

_-Etto... mes étudiants m'attandent-dit Temari en s'éloignant, quelque peu peureuse par le croisement de bras de son frère (ben ouais elle le connait donc sa se comprend)_

_-Tem'...-Gaara ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que sa soeur n'était plus là. Il observa juste les 2 étudiantes._

_-Ohaiyo Gozaimazu Gaara-sensei -salua Matsuri, très animée_

_-Ohaiyo Matsuri. Va t'entraîner_

_Elle obéit et partit donc_

_-Quel est ton nom? -demanda le rouquin à la jeune brune, qui sursauta en entendant son sensei- **Orega kowaii no ka?(2)**_

_-Iie, seulement vous m'avez pris eu dépouvu_

_-Souka... Mais tu ne m'a pas encore dit ton nom_

_-J-Je suis Aiko, du clan Satome- avança t elle timide, puis elle souria et dit plus sure d'elle même- Satome Aiko!!_

_-Aiko, pour commencer tu doit choisir une arme_

_-Mais... je ne suis pas douée pour les armes- dit elle tristement, tête basse- je suis très maladroite avec elles..._

_-Avec le temp on s'améliore... c'est pour ça que tu doit connaître une arme pour t'y habituer. Je t'ai vu avec une arme tout à l'heure, mais il me semble que tu ne pouvait pas la maintenir dans la bonne position._

_Le jeune jinchuriki s'approcha de la table et rpis la simple épée avec laquelle Aiko s'était entraîné._

_-Prend la de cette façon- dit-il en montrant la position correcte et un gran control sur l'épée- L'astuce se trouve..._

_..._

_Temari observait son petit frère, elle savait qu'il était heureux car il avait maintenant 2 élèves, mais ne le montrait pas. Puis elle vit comment la nouvelle commençait à s'améliorer avec l'épée._

_-Tu est un bon sensei, 'tit frère -affirma t elle à ses cotés- Quel est son nom?_

_-Satome Aiko, elle apprend très vite, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra utiliser toute les armes en quelques jours_

_-Aiko... ça veut dire enfant de l'amour, curieux- dit elle en s'éloignant lentement, mais il entendit tout_

_-Enfant de l'amour... -chuchotta Gaara_

_**Fin Flash back**_

_**Bon voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il est le bienvenu... Bref merci a Annhy pour me laisser traduire la fic et s'il vous plait... une petite review?! Sinon ma motivation retombe et j'arrête... Besos para ****tods**** los fans de Naruto...**_

1: Qui es tu?

2: Tu as peur de moi?


End file.
